


How the Golden Boy Falls

by Satan (CherryBones)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Background Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo/Ryan Haywood, Dumbasses being oblivious, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pining, i don't think there's any other tags i need, implied praise kink, yes they do hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBones/pseuds/Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a crush, and Gavin notices everything except the most important part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Golden Boy Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rage_quitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/gifts), [holographdick (toxictundra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictundra/gifts), [lovenfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lovenfluff).



It hurts in his chest, even when he’s not looking. It’s stupid, he knows it’s stupid, but it still hurts, a needle through his heart, a bullet through his head, tangling each other up in wicked red string. He has no chance, he knows it, and still it hurts, neverending.

Even in his wildest dreams, Jeremy can’t imagine catching Gavin’s eye. It’s not that relationships aren’t a thing that happen in the crew, far contrary actually, it’s just that Gavin is so ridiculously far out of his league that it’s not even funny. Gavin’s the golden boy, Ramsey’s favorite, the one with the silver tongue and the sparkling eyes. The middleman, the face, the one who exists in the light and the dark, graceful when he wants to be and with nary a scrap of conscience left in his soul. The perfect demon to send to both deals and cleanups. So far above him, lounging on his pedestal with all the ease of knowing one is at the top of the food chain. And where is Jeremy on that chain? Struggling to stay in the middle, that’s where. High enough to have proven himself to the main crew, enough to _be_ one of them, but still struggling, desperate to prove himself to the rest, to try to get high enough to maybe, just maybe, grab hold of Gavin’s pedestal and drag himself up for the golden boy to see. Just maybe.

The funny thing though, is that Gavin notices. Gavin notices because Gavin notices everything. He notices if Jack changes her perfume, because that means that she’s planning something big and doesn’t want to smell like a fresh ocean breeze for it. He notices when Ryan gets a little more jumpy, because it means he’s hiding something that he’s nervous to show them, usually a new plant. He notices when Michael is a little more snippy, when Geoff drinks a little more, all these little things that can affect the crew in some way or another, can affect _him_. It’s survival instinct, as pure and selfish and driven as the man himself. Well, maybe not pure. All the same, he watches Jeremy because Jeremy is the up-and-comer, because he’s talented enough to be shooting up through the ranks until he joins their fold and it’s safer to be suspicious, to look upon him with a skeptical eye and be prepared to put him down should he turn rabid. It’s the same thing he did with Ryan, before he discovered that Ryan was about as harmful to them as a teddy bear. Jeremy is similar. What he doesn’t notice, what he doesn’t _understand_ is the way Jeremy stares at him when he thinks no one will see.

Gavin watches Jeremy in fascination as he takes every job he can get his hands on, he excels at recon, fast and agile despite what his stout frame might otherwise imply. He smiles in amusement at how the slightest praise makes him light up, how if he had a tail it would always be wagging, always be showing off just how desperate he is for the tiniest scrap of affection. Gavin wonders if there is something in Jeremy’s past, something that’s starved him from such a simple thing. He watches in fascination how, if no one notices that Jeremy has done something, he tries again harder the next time. Curiosity is the butter on Gavin’s bread, and thus he experiments. It’s simple to convince Geoff to send Jeremy on an errand that, honestly, any of them could run, or rather, one that someone of the lower ring of the crew could do. When Jeremy comes back, Gavin ensures that he’s the first person he sees. He wanders up to Jeremy, tapping away at the screen of his phone. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jeremy giving him that odd look.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

“Great actually. We’ll have all the shit we need for a while.”

Gavin smiles at him, looks down at his phone like he’s distracted, and reaches out to pat Jeremy on the head. He's gotten a haircut, his hair is shorter than it was.

“Good boy Lil J.”

Jeremy gasps softly, soft enough that had Gavin not been paying very close attention, he might have missed it. It’s the same gasp he hears sometimes when Geoff whispers things into Ryan’s ear. The one that means that Geoff is about to drag their Vagabond away to not be seen for several hours, Jack perhaps joining them when it strikes her fancy.

_Fascinating._

He leaves Jeremy alone after that, following his own trail of assumptions and missing the way that Jeremy stares after him like a lost puppy, how the gasp was not just the praise, but Gavin being the one who gave it.

Jeremy locks himself in his room that night, bites his fist as he wraps his hand around his cock and thinks about Gavin calling him good. Later he feels a little bit of shame, to him it was nothing but an absentminded piece of praise, but still it makes his heart hurt and his body ache, desperate to cling to this tiny scrap of proof that Gavin has finally seen him, even in the tiniest way.

Two weeks later, Geoff grabs Gavin by the collar of his shirt and tosses him into the planning room, Jack already in there, sitting with her feet up on the table. She's wearing a new shirt, the gaudy colors fresh and a bit more of an eyesore than her other ones. Gavin looks between them in mild confusion as Geoff shuts the door and rounds on him.

"Alright, we need to talk. You gotta stop doing your weird flirting shit with Jeremy if you aren't going to do anything about it. The kid's gonna get himself killed trying to prove himself or some shit."

Gavin's confusion only deepens.

“Sorry, what? I’m just making sure he doesn’t do anything bad for us.”

Both of his elder crewmembers stare at him for a moment before Jack lets out a snort, dropping her feet off the table and standing. Gavin thinks for a second she’s simply going to vault the table, it wouldn’t be the first time, but instead she just stays there for a second, staring at him with those eyes that, despite all of his barriers, he always feels like see right through him. Despite everything, Jack’s always managed to make him feel like a kid being scolded by a parent. She gives Geoff a look and the realization spreads across his scruffy face, a realization that still eludes Gavin. Geoff _laughs,_ mostly at how increasingly confused he looks.

“Gav, this thing you’re doing? It’s flirting. It’s really weird flirting, like only a step or two below when Ry was bringing home chunks of dead guys for us, but it’s flirting.”

His sharp eyes pick up on Jack’s fond smile. Gavin knows for a fact that she still has the matching set of jewelry Ryan made her out of gold and platinum fillings. Geoff snaps his fingers in front of his face to catch his attention again.

“Hey, you listening? You’re flirting dumbass. I’ve seen you do it before and Jeremy seems all fucking for it, even if his sorry ass hasn’t picked up on it either. So do us all a favor and fucking get on his dick so you two can stop it with the tension? It’s driving us all nuts.”

“I don’t...”

“Jesus christ Gavin, the whole sunglasses thing? And don’t even get me started on how you keep telling me to send him on shit just so you can have an excuse to tell him how fucking great he is at his job.”

Jack’s circled the table by now. She sets a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, gives him her crooked grin that always feels so infectious. 

“Think about it Gav, you’ll figure it out.”

With that she grabs Geoff, who looks like he still wants to keep telling him off, and drags him from the room. He doesn’t go willingly but Jack’s always been the strongest of pretty much all of them. There’s a reason that she’s the real head of the crew, despite what Geoff may splutter. Gavin sits down at the table and does what he always does, but this time he turns it in on himself, his own calculating gaze picking apart each little moment he can think of and actually pushing past the overarching purpose of ‘keeping the crew safe’ to examine his more selfish reasons. It becomes crystal clear distressingly quickly. 

The fascination that followed the discovery of Jeremy’s gentle gasp edged by a shadowed desire to hear that _more_ , something he can admit to himself he’s spent the last two weeks doing, as Geoff mentioned. Snagging Jeremy’s sunglasses and holding them above his head, ostensibly to see if he can get him annoyed enough to snap out, actually just to bring him close pressing their chests together as Jeremy laughs and strains to nab his lenses back before simply knocking Gavin’s legs out from under him before he can react. Smart, agile, quick and clever, the potential to be a fox in the henhouse but instead...instead being something more akin to a familiar blade, sharp and precise and beloved. Beloved, what an interesting word.

Gavin doesn’t put any thought into dissecting Jeremy’s actions, he’s done that enough as of late. Instead he simply texts him, discovering that he is out on yet another job. He hums, debating whether he should waste time examining this further but no, action is not something he should avoid. His last text to Jeremy is a request for him to find him when he returns. It doesn’t take long, though the flush across Jeremy’s scruffy cheeks tells him that he may have rushed, just a little. For once, Gavin chooses not to speak. The moment that Jeremy steps through the threshold of the doorway to Gavin’s room he strikes, darting forward and pushing him against the wall with a surprisingly soft thud. Jeremy’s eyes go wide, surprised, though judging by the sound he makes when Gavin presses his lips to his, he wasn’t quite expecting _that_ to happen. Gavin is almost painfully pleased to discover just how quickly his shorter crewmember responds, wrapping his thick arms around his waist and holding him perilously close, both of them quickly losing themselves in the kiss, in each other. Gavin is the first to pull away, breath harsh with need and lack of oxygen. Jeremy’s got that lost puppy look, but now Gavin catches it, now Gavin _understands_. A grin of perhaps too many teeth extends across his face, Jeremy’s gaze flicking down to the pearly whites, swallowing thickly around something that tinges his voice. It takes Gavin a second to realize that it’s need.

“I...wow.”

“Surprised, Lil J? You shouldn’t be. You are _spectacular_.”

He shudders gorgeously. Gavin decides very quickly that he wants to see what happens when someone takes him apart piece by piece and lays him out for all to see. His hands tighten into where they’re still holding Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“Jeremy, lovely Jeremy. Are you listening?”

It takes a second for him to get the nod he’s looking for.

“Good boy. Now Jeremy, I want you to put me on my bed and fuck me.”

He’s fairly certain he can hear Jeremy’s heart stutter to a stop in his chest. The grip on his waist tightens, loosens, tightens again, working through his shock.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes Jeremy, and afterwards you can let me buy you dinner.”

Jeremy stares. For half a second he’s certain he’s dreaming but then he decides that, if he is dreaming, he never wants to wake up. With an eager grin he shifts his grip, lifts Gavin with ease and hauls him towards the bed. 

“That sounds like a plan.”

Thankfully for them both, it is not a dream. It is instead the start of how Ramsey’s golden boy falls in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of fics and things [here](satansprettyprose.tumblr.com/), as well as a patreon, which you can see [here](https://www.patreon.com/beepbeep?ty=h). I put up snippets and early access to fics on there.


End file.
